As a cable TV and an IPTV appear, a VOD (video on demand) service is activated and a technology is developing in a direction in which a bidirectional service is partly feasible. Yet, a bidirectional service of a PC level was impossible. In order to overcome the problem, a smart TV has been introduced.
A smart TV is able to install various applications by combining an internet access function with a legacy TV. The smart TV corresponds to a multi-functional television capable of providing various functions including web surfing, VOD watching, SNS service, game, and the like. In some cases, the smart TV is also referred to as a hybrid TV, and the like.
Recently, due to the development of various applications, the number of applications processed by the smart TV at the same time and the needs of a user are on the rise. Yet, since a legacy smart TV does not have a technology for performing backup (or, swap) in an application unit, if an external memory connected to the legacy smart TV for the use of backup (or, swap) is separated from the legacy smart TV, it is necessary to execute a corresponding application again from the beginning. As a result, it is natural that data processing speed is delayed.